


The Singular Connection

by Zenbujin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Child Abuse, Fluff, M/M, Sane Tom Riddle, Soul Bond, Sweet Harry Potter, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very fluffy, Young Tom Riddle, adorableness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenbujin/pseuds/Zenbujin
Summary: Horcruxes were always known to be unstable and creating more than one just adds to the problem. Nine years after attacking Harry Potter, Voldemort exhausts his magic as a wraith, but instead of fading away, his horcruxes merge together for him to live. Except for one stubborn piece, which stays within its human vessel and pulls the main soul towards it causing Voldemort to change, mentally and physically, to match the small soul piece to create a way for him to connect with the one and only Harry Potter.Going from the feared Dark Lord Voldemort, back to the young Tom Riddle with suppressed memories. A lot changed, so how will everyone deal with it?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 27
Kudos: 226





	1. Harry's Room

Somewhere off in the deep forests Albania, after years of embodying a snake, Voldemort used up the last of his energy, forcing him back to the wraith-like being. Then out of nowhere, something pushing and pulled him in six different directions, and then he was sent whirling.

* * *

Pain hit Harry like never before, worse than getting hit by Aunt Petunia's burning hot frying pan; it felt like his head was splitting apart. Harry curled into himself, clutching his forehead, trying not to cry out in fear of attracting attention from his sleeping relatives. Trying to distract himself, he thought about the day. 

It had been Dudley's tenth birthday, and Harry had accidentally stepped on Ripper's paw. He was so scared when the dog started biting and chasing him, and Aunt Marge did nothing about it, she actually kind of looked happy to see him running around the garden trying to get away from her evil dog. He ended up climbing a tree and sitting there till past midnight with the sounds of vicious barking and Dudley's laughter ringing in his ears. 

Harry didn't understand Aunt Marge, she was always either really mean to him or really nice. 

Like one year from Christmas, she was really lovely and gave him dog biscuits as a present, he was surprised to see a gift, his Aunt and Uncle didn't give him anything most of the time. But he was confused about getting things for a dog, even his teachers didn't give him dog treats, they called him stupid, yes, but they never thought he was a dog. He still ate the biscuits, though, and they tasted delicious, especially after a long day of chores without anything to eat for a week. 

But she could be really mean like on Dudley's fifth birthday party. He had been sent to his cupboard after people started complaining about him. He had been so happy when he was winning in musical statues, but then Aunt Marge hit him in the shins because he almost beat Dudley. He mentally pouted at the unfairness, but as he reflected, it was probably a good thing that Dudley won, he was better than Harry anyway. Harry was just a Freak. 

Another pang of pain shook through his head, and it felt like something was trying to get out of him. It was trying to pull and rip out of him. Then suddenly, it pushed back into him, and there was a soft unnoticeable thud beside him.

Everything went black.

* * *

Harry woke up with the strangest feeling of someone gently shaking him. Slowly he opened his eyes to meet a boy about his age with calming brown eyes sitting next to him in his cupboard. He sat up in alarm, staring at the boy.

Harry started panicking and whispering out in quick, hushed tones, "what another person doing here! Oh no no no, Freak gonna be in so much trouble! Freak sorry. A Freak is never allowed to bring people, only normal people can do that! Freak can't do that! Freak sorry. What gonna happen to Freak, what gonna happen to new boy. Freak no wanna hurt anyone! Freak sorry. Freak no do that! Freak a Freak so he no know! Freak sorry. What if they hurt boy, why is the boy not yelling Freak! Freak messed up! Freak sorry, Freak sorry, Freak sorry. Sorry. So Sorry."

It was strange, touching the boy, in Tom's opinion, felt like the most natural and pleasant thing to do, like breathing fresh air for the first time, but still somehow better. When the little boy finally woke up, he had bolted upright and started shaking. Now observing the boy, it looked like he was on the verge of passing out. He was barely breathing properly and kept repeating something that sounded like "freak" and "sorry," so Tom did the only thing that felt right.

He pulled the trembling boy into his arms and started rocking him like Martha, and some of the other volunteers did to the younger kids at the orphanage during a long raid. Tom hushed the boy, repeatedly telling him that everything was fine. He never thought he would ever be in this situation, where someone willingly wanted to touch him, to feel comfort from him. The boy pulled back and looked at him, wide-eyed as if no one ever held him before. A slow approach would be best then, Tom thought.

"Hey there, you alright now?" Tom said soothingly, running a hand through the boys' hair in a comforting manner.

Taking a moment to recollect himself, Harry gulped and stared into the endless, calming, caring, deep brown of the other boys' eyes. Even in the dark, they had this unnatural shine to them, like they knew everything Harry was feeling.

"I... I. yes.." Harry paused, licking his chapped lips before asking, "Who are you? and why here…" waving his arms, which were placed on the other boys' shoulders, around to imply his cupboard. Before turning back to look at those beautiful dark volcanic eyes.

Tom took a second to admire the expressive, yet slightly dull green eyes, before eloquently saying, "I am Tom Riddle, it is a pleasure to meet you, and I'm not quite sure how I got here, nevertheless, you are?"

"I.. um.. am Harry Potter," Harry's quiet, but still slightly panicked voice replied. 

At the sound of the name, a shock ran through Tom's mind. That name seemed so familiar yet far away and unbelievably horrid sounding. Tom tried to focus on anything other than the strange flashes of colorless images that flew across his mind, of the intense hatred that name held around it 'Harry Potter' hatred and fear. 

As Tom was lost in his thoughts, Harry grew restless and wary in Tom's rigid hold. He was having a hard time breathing, he must have broken a rib or two, and his arm still hung limp next to him, but that wasn't that bad Harry thought to himself, he had been through worse, his arm will most likely be fine tomorrow, but right now Tom was scaring him because it was like he had just frozen. Taking sallow breathes, Harry finally finding the courage, spoke up and asked, "what's wrong Tom?"

Snapping out of his morbid thoughts, Tom concentrates on the boy in front of him. As he looked upon his friend Tom realized how out of breath he sounded, he probably had a broken rib Tom thought angrily. No one was allowed to hurt his new friend.

"I don't like that name," Tom whispered. Harry Potter, it was a seemingly ordinary name, but in his subconscious mind, he knew that those cursed words ruined his life. 

A dark silence had filled the room.

"Um, that's okay you can call me Freak…Boy." Replied Harry's timid voice. He didn't quite like that name, but Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon always called him that, and sometimes Aunt Marge calls him by his last name too. If Tom didn't like his school name, he could always call him Freak, even though it still sounded like an insult to him, but if Tom wanted that then it was alright, Harry mentally nodded his head. 

"No, it's alright I'll call you by your given name… Harry." Tom gently took Harry's face in his hands, cupping a bruising area, feeling its warmth and observing a quick winch form on Harry's adorable little face, a recent one apparently Tom mused. 

At the sound of his name, Harry's breath hitched. It sounded so right and enchanting when Tom said his name, it was different from how the teachers and other students called his name at school. Harry, with a pleasant smile, finally looked up to meet Tom's eyes, which widened when Tom saw his small but sincere smile. 

Tom wasn't smiling though. He had a little frown on his face. "Are you hurting anywhere Harry?"

"No, no no… I'm fine Tom," Harry wheezed out. He did want to scare off his friend he just made because of any problems he might have. 

Tom gave him a hard look. 

"Tell the truth Harry." Tom would not take any excuses especially if his friend seemed to be hurting. He always takes care of things that are his, and he knows this new boy was his. 

Harry whimpered at the command but complied with a quick nod and moved out of Tom's embrace. 

"It's kinda hard to breathe, and I can't really feel my arm anymore, but it's okay, I'm a big boy, and I can handle it!" His voice was slowly rising, trying to convince Tom that he was strong and that it didn't hurt that much, because it didn't he just couldn't make any quick movements and his arm didn't really work, but it was okay, and Tom needed to understand that he was okay.

"You should have told be earlier Harry, we could have fixed this," Tom signed and placed his hand to Harry's side.

Closing his eyes and breathing deeply, Tom let warmth travel through his body and move to center on his hand, to his fingers and then into Harry. His special powers still worked here, and if he concentrated hard enough…

Harry gasped as he felt an energetic bundle of heat go through his lungs, and suddenly, he could breathe so much easier, better than he had ever been able to breathe before, it seemed impossible. 

"What did you do Tom!?" Harry questioned looked astonished.

Tom smiled, looking charming and sly as ever, "my secret powers, my dear Harry."

Now Harry was smiling too. He couldn't believe it, his new friend was remarkable, it was like Tom was his superhero. But it kind of reminded Harry of himself, but not himself, Tom's too amazing to be like him. But if Tom hadn't healed him, it would be fine. After all, he would wake up without any problems, and Aunt Petunia would shriek at him for being unnatural and such a Freak because that's what he was. 

It reminded him of the 'm' word. But he knew that he was wrong. It couldn't be that it wasn't real. But what if it was. 

"Tom did you just use the 'm' word on me?" He needs to know, what if his relatives were wrong what if it _was real?_

"What's the 'm' word Harry?" Tom questions. His new friend always talked to him in such strange code. What did he mean the 'm' word, none of the bad adult words started with a 'm'.

"Magic." The awe apparent in Harry's whisper, yet it was tinted with uncertainty.

Tom was frozen again. He had a strange feeling of his head getting too full, and certain words trigger a memory buried deep in his mind. 'Magic' somehow brought up scenes of crowded shops, an enormous castle with moving stairs and so much food that suddenly appears and overflows his plate, and bright, powerful flames that emanated from something in his hand. 

"I think you're right Harry, it just might be magic that I just did." Tom muses to himself, still starstruck on the images that passed through his mind's eye. It was like he had seen it all, but he knew for a fact he hadn't. Like an elaborate fever dream, but it seemed so much more real than he wanted. 

Eyes shining extremely bright, Harry excitedly replied, "then I think I can do it too Tom."

That snapped Tom out of the scene with all the food you could eat, from the biggest beef roast at dinner to the finest coffee and tea for breakfast. 

Was his friend like him too? Was he special? He needs to make sure… "How do you know Harry?"

"I once turned my schoolteacher's hair blue, and it was so funny the whole class was laughing at her." Harry recalled with a small smile. 

Then he pouted, "She was being so mean to me Tom, you know maths is my favorite subject, and I always do all of Dudley's homework because he's so lazy, and so we have the same answers, but the teachers mark mine wrong and tell me that I'm stupid and I cheated, but I didn't Tom. And and one time when Dudley and his gang was chasing me, I teleported to the roof. Like I was on the ground for one second then on the roof Tom, and the teachers were so so so mad, but it was so cool."

It was funny to see Harry rant like this, but it proved that he did have the special powers like he did, and he seemed very strong too, but he just struggled to control them. 

"Hmmm, that's great Harry, but it seems late. We should sleep," Tom said in a calming quiet manor, already lulling a worn-out Harry to sleep. Tom didn't want to deprive his new friend of anything, and it did seem particularly late. Tom also had plans to leave this horrid place that he found himself in, it just seemed too small for a person to live in. But those were plans for the morning.

With tired eyes and a huge smile on his face, Harry yawned and settled himself in the bundled of old blankets and cradled himself in Tom's arms.

"Okay... Tom," Harry held his friend close, afraid he might lose him. 

When Harry's soft breathing finally evened out, Tom took more time to look around the room he found himself in. 

In the dim light, he didn't see the big rigid words written on the wall, but now with some light passing from the vents, he read in what seems like blood or hopefully red crayons the large crooked letters, 'Harry’s Room'. 

This place just seemed to get worse and worse the longer he stayed. Even the bed, if he could call it a bed, it appeared to look more like a bunch of uselessly thin sheets without a pillow in sight. This was probably worse than the orphanage, at least there he had his own room with a bed and wardrobe. 

What was his friend even wearing? Rags… Probably.

They couldn't stay here. They need to leave to that vision of the castle or at least someplace that could feed and clothe them better, this was just atrocious. 

He would not stand for his friend or himself living in these conditions. 

But for now, there wasn't much for him to do, sleep was the best option, then tomorrow they would leave. 

Accepting that conclusion, Tom tucked himself next to Harry and closed his eyes, already plotting multiple strategies for their escape tomorrow. 


	2. Vengance

Harry had woken up to the creeks of the stairs and dust wafting onto his face. Hasty Harry disconnected himself from Tom, making sure that he was still sound asleep. He positioned himself in front of the grate hiding Tom behind him.

He waited patiently, hoping that Tom stayed asleep and that nobody noticed him. He really hoped nothing terrible would happen today.

Aunt Petunia raps sharply at the door, and silently unlocks and opens the cupboard door. Vernon must not be up yet, or maybe it was to not upset Aunt Marge. Without a word, Harry closes his cupboard door, and goes to the kitchen, starting up the stove to make the customary breakfast the large family usually has while his aunt leaves.

She usually likes to stay and watch him like a hawk when he’s cooking, so she can point out his mistakes.

He was glad she had left, he was having a hard time focusing as he sways on the stool. He had only gotten about three hours of sleep, but he didn’t complain.

He made a friend.

His first and only real friend.

He really hoped he got more food today, or at least enough for Tom. He was alright without.

Finally, his aunt came back, probably after waking Vernon and Dudley, he could hear the heavy thumps of footsteps coming down the stairs.

He was a bit more clumsy than usual, maybe it was the lack of sleep or nutrition catching up, but a bit of crispy fried bacon fell on his arm as he was transferring it to the plates that were already piled up with eggs and sausages.

He watches, eyes glued to the ground, as that piece of bacon falls making a mess on the floor, triggering his aunt to call out to Vernon.

His uncle was right behind him now, roughly grabbing his arm. Harry never weighed much, and the beefy man of an uncle had no problem throwing open the back door and tossing Harry out like a sack of potatoes.

Even though the manhandling Harry didn’t make a sound. The grease that burnt his arm stung, along with the large, angry, red handprint next to it. He was lying outside the dark and dreary sky pressing in on him. He could say goodbye to getting any food today. He didn’t know what he would tell Tom. It was all his fault, and now his friend might hate him too.

A chill ran down his spine, and the dew of the grass stuck to his clothes where he fell. It must have rained last night because of the gray sky, and there where small puddles in the divots of the garden. He was really glad he didn’t fall into one of those. At least his luck wasn’t the worst.

* * *

When Tom woke up, he found himself in an empty dark room, only lighted by the splits in the grate.

He pats the space next to him, searching for something he subconsciously needed, grudgingly opened his eyes. He usually never had a hard time waking up after years of watching out for bullies, in the orphanage, sneaking in your rooms, any noise would ordinarily make him jump out of sleep. He must have been exhausted. Then it hit him, what he felt he was missing.

Harry wasn’t here.

He spotted the deep reddish-brown words etched into the wall again, and they filled him with unbearable hatred for the monsters that have neglected some as precious as his Harry.

Twisting back to the small door of the cupboard he rose to stand and push open the door, only to be met with resistance.

How unbelievably annoying they even lock the door, he thought to himself, he truly wanted to murder Harry’s caretakers.

Putting his hand on the handle while pushing his magic into it, the door easily slid open.

He was met with four people sitting around a dining table, there were three of the fattest lards he had ever seen, stuffing themselves with the largest meal he could barely comprehend.

Where was his Harry? His precious friend.

At that thought he automatically felt a slight tug from deep within him to the back of the house.

Walking over to a large window in the living area, he saw the messy head of his small friend.

He seemed so much smaller now, and it seemed as he was nursing his arm. Was he injured again? Why was he shaking so much!?

Suddenly Harry was running towards the trees, climbing up one, even with the wound on his arm. A dog was chasing him, and Harry, his poor Harry, looked petrified and beyond traumatized.

He couldn’t believe this, Harry’s own relatives treated him like this.

Humans were the worst kind of species, especially the ones that prey on one another, rather than work together. On top of that they find strength in hurting the weak, how shameful and despicable. At least compared to humans when snakes kill another, they use them as feed, they always have a reason behind the bloodshed.

He had a reason behind his actions.

He turned back to the sickening family with their outrageous amount of food. He would not stand for them to hurt Harry like this because of their mere stupidity.

His magic began to seep out of him.

What the family had done. It was unforgivable.

The family turned to stare at the strange demon-like child in front of them. Watching, all rooted in fear, as everything around them burst into flames, and all the windows shattered.

At the load crashing sound, Petunia snapped out of her petrified stance and screeched at the top of her lungs for Vernon to do something, to get rid of this horrid child that had come to ruin their perfect family. It was another one of those freaks.

But just as soon as she started screaming, her voice cut off. She tried again to speak, but it was futile.

However, her message had gotten across because everyone sprang into action.

Marge, the closest to the kitchen, jumped up and ran to get to the landline to call the police or anyone that could help her form the demon child, she knew the Evans were a strange bunch, with all their secrets, and that other disgusting child, but this was too much. However, she toppled over her chair in her rush to escape, whether it be because of the unnerving child or her own panic, she didn’t know. As much as she tried, she was unable to get up.

Dudley started crying and trembling. A horrid smell surrounded him as a tinted puddle forming beneath him. He just continued whimpering and started whispering for his mum to make it go away.

Vernon stood abruptly, the chair crashing down behind him. He charged at the child, yelling, “In this household we have no funny business here!” He had already turned purple at this point. His mustache flared out, making him seem like a wild and angry walrus.

Tom paid him no mind.

Until he was up in his face, then did Tom raise his eyes to meet Vernon’s. The bright fiery red frightened Vernon deeper than the shining green of the freak. They were just too unnatural. He then realized that every one of his muscles was frozen. The panic now visible on his face.

It only got worse when the child spoke again. Smiling, he demanded.

“Now, now, I think that there is much we need to change here, no?”

It was a privilege that they were still breathing at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me longer than I thought, and I wanted to write some more, but... (insert excuse)  
> This is my first fic ever, so I hope you guys like it! Thanks for the kudos and comments!


	3. Terror

Toms’ eyes glazed over, shining an even brighter scarlet. The scent of fresh blood was already in his mind. It felt natural for this to occur.

He felt deep in him to push his magic out at them to hurt them. To listen to them scream to the point they tore their vocal cords. To watch all their muscles malfunction, bring them even more pain than imaginable. To make them want to die.

It felt so good to see them choking on their own blood.

For Harry.

* * *

A couple of red birds flew over the tree Harry sat in.

He felt it in him, surround him, to the densest part of his bones. An intense power radiated from the house; he was afraid yet calmed by its familiarity and warmth.

He was still sitting upon a sturdy branch of the nearest tree to the back door.

Hearing whimpering from under him, Harry didn’t even realize that the barking had stopped.

He looked down to see Ripper with his tail tucked between his legs and slowly backing away from the house.

Then another shockwave of power hit Harry, he almost lost his hold on the truck of the tree as he leaned forwards.

Ripper was long gone now; he had taken off right as the strong electric push happened.

Slowly climbing down the tree, keeping his healing yet sensitive, swollen, red arm close to his chest, Harry landed on the ground, leaning on the trunk in order to stay upright. 

After a moment, Harry turned urgently and ran to the back door, stepping over the rain puddles. In his panic, Harry missed how the door slammed open on his command without a touch.

The deafening screams suddenly became apparent when he stepped through the threshold. His relatives were the ones letting out those blood-curdling screams. Harry stood shocked and wide-eyed as Vernon started flailing with his back bent in a half while Petunia was retching out her own blood.

Harry looked up to find the cause of this horror scene. Tom was standing in the opening of the kitchen with an insane smile twisted his mouth, and his enamored murderous eyes, the same color of the fresh blood on the tiles looked down at the four people Harry knew the best thrash on the floor.

In pure terror, Harry backed up from the nightmare, too afraid to believe what he was witnessing. Tom, his first friend, was hurting his relatives.

Harry was outside again, lost and trembling in his fright, he tripped over one of his most used trowels into the most massive puddle in the garden. As mud coved his glasses and drenched his clothes and hair, Harry snapped out of his stupor.

He quickly sat up and sprinted back into the hell house. If this was real, he had to stop Tom, his only friend, from killing his only family.

At the door, Harry gathered himself before entering to face the madding screeching, which had died down a bit. He walked past the convulsing bodies of his relatives until he stood right in front of Tom.

Looking up into the insanity playing in Tom’s eyes that glowed a demonic red, like a fire destroying everything. Tom was only focused on the gruesome view behind him, totally ignoring Harry, as if he was stuck in that never-ending moment of bodies contorting into mush.

Harry didn’t know what to do, his volcanic anger seemed impossible to stop.

Holding his breath, Harry reached out to take Tom into his embrace, overlooking all the things that were going wrong. This had to be the best way to calm Tom down. He had seen Aunt Petunia hug Dudley when he was throwing a tantrum, or at school, he once saw the nurse hold a bawling girl because she skinned her knees after someone pushed her.

It was what Tom did for him, so it had to make this nightmare end.

* * *

It took a few seconds for Tom to come down from his high from using such intense magic all at once. He felt warmth spread into his soul and shake him out of the spell. He then realized a trembling body clung on to him.

It was Harry.

What was he even doing here?

Tom pulled Harry closer, trying to figure out what had his friend so rattled. Only then did he spot the four mostly motionless at their feet. Soaked in their own blood and excrement, some of their nerves seemed fried because they would uncontrollably twitch at the mouth or kick their legs out.

It was a shocking and unbelievable sight to behold, he did this. If Harry hadn’t interrupted, their brains would have turned to pulp.

Holding tighter to his now crying friend, he had to fix this, he didn’t want to lose his newly made friend because of this.

Tom knew he was powerful, and sometimes his emotions would impact his magical powers. Like the time he had hung Billy’s rabbit after he watched Billy kill his first friend, his dearest snake, who was more than a pet like that stupid rabbit.

Eye for an eye because that was life.

But this amount of damage that he had done, it scared him. He didn’t know what came over him. He always hated it when he wasn’t in control of himself. It seemed that he needed to make sure to keep his anger in check from now on.

But the most important thing at the moment was convincing Harry that he didn’t mean for this to happen, even if those mean people deserved it.

Looking back at Harry, his sweetest friend, Tom felt his shivers most likely from fear. His skin was ice cold, and he was covered in dirt, from his drenched pants to his face that hid in Tom’s neck. Running his hand through the filthy hair, Tom made quiet shushing noises, telling Harry it was alright. That they needed to get cleaned up, and this was all his fault so he would fix it.

Turning his attention back to the jerking bodies, Tom waved his arm over them and focused on the warmth he felt from Harry, that soft gentleness he felt now holding Harry so tightly against his side.

They could use them. They were weak and now would listen to whatever he’d say. He had the control.

Everything was going to be just fine and dandy from now on.

But now Harry needed to get cleaned, and Tom had to fix up the others.

“Harry, come let’s get you washed up, alright?” Harry was still sobbing slightly, but he nodded his head with a wheeze of “Tom.”

Supporting him, they climbed up the stairs, together, one at a time.

* * *

Far north over the rolling hills of the Scottish Highlands, in the magical castle that Tom saw in his mind, the man known as Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat in the most important seat at the school, staring at a small globe which was flashing red. Sighing again, he did not want to deal with the boy again, even when the wards were telling him that someone was at critical health.

Brushing off the blinking red signal, it was probably the boy again, but he would live.

He needed to make sure that he was submissive and willing to listen and obey everything he said, but also never question him. He needed to be aloof. He could always send someone to check and make sure.

Hmm. Maybe.

In the dark, cold dungeons, the potions master of the school, shivered as he looked down into the black inkiness of the potion he was creating. Closing his eyes as he felt the pulses of the dark stain on his arm.

It couldn’t possibly get worse, or could it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo another chapter! I'm sorry I know it got violent real fast. It just happened okay, I couldn't control it. But since this is absolute fluff Harry fixes everything with a hug (of course).  
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments, they're really nice to see!


End file.
